Shia LaBeouf/Jan mathew dagdagan
Shia LaBeouf= |organization = N/A |health = 4 |health# = |stamina = 4 |stamina# = |attack = 4 |attack# = |defense = 1 |defense# = |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = |evasion = 3 |evasion# = |effects = <-> <-> |bio = Shia Saide LaBeouf born June 11, 1986 is an American actor and director who became known among younger audiences as Louis Stevens in the Disney Channel series Even Stevens. LaBeouf received a Young Artist Award nomination in 2001 and won a Daytime Emmy Award in 2003 for his role. He made his film debut in Holes (2003), based on the novel of the same name by Louis Sachar. In 2004, he made his directorial debut with the short film Let's Love Hate and later directed a short film titled Maniac (2011), starring American rappers Cage and Kid Cudi. In 2007, LaBeouf starred in the commercially successful films Disturbia and Surf's Up. The same year he was cast in Michael Bay's science fiction film Transformers as Sam Witwicky, the main protagonist of the series. Despite mixed reviews, Transformers was a box office success and one of the highest grossing films of 2007. LaBeouf later appeared in its sequels Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) and Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011), both also box office successes. In 2008, he played Henry "Mutt Williams" Jones III in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, the fourth film in the Indiana Jones franchise. His other films include Wall Street: Money Never Sleeps (2010), Lawless (2012), The Company You Keep (2012), Nymphomaniac (2013) and Fury (2014). }} |name2 = Shia Speech |stamina2 = 15% |target2 = All Allies |cooldown2 = n/a |hits2 = n/a |hitcrit2 = n/a |type2 = Buff |effects2 = |name3 = Don't Let Your Dreams be Dreams |stamina3 = 20% |target3 = All Allies |cooldown3 = 2 Rounds, Starts Cooled Down |hits3 = n/a |hitcrit3 = n/a |type3 = Buff |effects3 = |name4 = JUST DO IT! |stamina4 = 25% |target4 = All Allies |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds |hits4 = n/a |hitcrit4 = n/a |type4 = Buff |effects4 = |name5 = Shia Pounce |stamina5 = 12% |target5 = One Enemy |cooldown5 = n/a |hits5 = 3 |hitcrit5 = 90%/ 12% |type5 = Slashing Melee |effects5 = |name6 = Shia Speech |stamina6 = 15% |target6 = All Allies |cooldown6 = n/a |hits6 = n/a |hitcrit6 = n/a |type6 = Buff |effects6 = |name7 = There's a Gun to your Head |stamina7 = 12% |target7 = One Enemy |cooldown7 = 2 Rounds, Starts Cooled Down |hits7 = 1 |hitcrit7 = 98% / 20% |type7 = Gun Ranged |effects7 = |name8 = Actual Cannibal Shia LaBeouf |stamina8 = 35% |target8 = One Enemy |cooldown8 = 3 Rounds |hits8 = 1 |hitcrit8 = 95% / 15% |type8 = Melee |effects8 = }} |-|Empowered Isotope-8 (WIP)= Character-Restricted Empowered ISO-8 * Red Knight Empowered Iso-8 - Adds * Sentient Empowered Iso-8 - Adds * Life-Draining Empowered Iso-8 - Adds * Numb Empowered Iso-8 - Adds * Genetic Memory Empowered Iso-8 - Adds |-|Augmented Isotope-8 (WIP)= Character-Restricted Augmented ISO-8 * Only: ** Bloody Pouncing Augmented Iso-8 - Adds ** Aimed Pouncing Augmented Iso-8 - Adds * Only: ** Motivational Augmented Iso-8 - Adds * Only: ** Dreaming Augmented Iso-8 - Adds * Only: ** Infested Augmented Iso-8 - Adds ** Shifting Augmented Iso-8 - Adds ** Lashing Augmented Iso-8 - Adds ** Thrashing Augmented Iso-8 - Adds *Multiple Actions: ** Pinned Down Augmented Iso-8 - Adds to and/or ** Agonizing Augmented Iso-8 - Adds to and/or ** Quilled Augmented Iso-8 - Adds to and/or Category:Shia LaBeouf Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Non-Marvel Category:Alternate Uniforms Category:Generalists